


The Torrid Tale of the Scooby-Doo Boxers

by angelswatchingover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Scooby-Doo boxers, Episode: s15e14 Last Holiday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelswatchingover/pseuds/angelswatchingover
Summary: Just a little pre-episode fluff to explain how Dean acquired those Scooby-Doo undies.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	The Torrid Tale of the Scooby-Doo Boxers

They’re lost in another goddamned big box store when it happens. It was supposed to be a quick supply run; straight to the back of the store where they keep the ammo, car wax, wooden stakes (well, technically gardening supplies but no one has to know that those things end up broken down, sharpened, soaked in whatever nasty blood kills the monster of the week, and stabbed straight through something’s chest), and of course salt and lots of it. Why the hell are all these stores arranged differently? And seriously, there’s nothing “super” about this fluorescent lit suburban hellscape.

They’ve just navigated their way through the kitchen supplies (where Dean may or may not have thrown a few pickle patterned pot holders into the cart) then crafts (where Cas seemed to linger a weirdly long time at the wall full of a rainbow of soft yarn) when Dean remembers they need more socks. For too many years he lived with monster-gut stains and holes in the toes but now that they have a real home and Charlie’s magic credit cards of infinity, he’s never going to back to that. In fact, he’s even let himself indulge a little. Christ, he now owns tailored suits, clothing that doesn’t have that purchased-at-Goodwill smell, and a growing collection of novelty sleep pants (it wasn’t so long ago that he never had clothes specifically for sleeping and half the time didn’t even get his boots off before crashing, fully clothed, onto some gross, creaky motel bed). How times have changed.

He makes a bee-line for men’s clothing, Cas following closely behind pushing the overflowing cart (Cas has super-human strength and doesn’t get tired, so sue him for taking a little advantage of that and letting him push the cart and pick up the 40 pound bags of salt – not to mention that part might be a little hot but he’s keeping that to himself). He finds the giant sized bags of socks and turns around to do a 3 pointer toss into the cart but is surprised to see Cas not right behind him. He looks around for his friend but no luck so decides to retrace his steps. Not two aisles over is where he finds Cas, frozen, staring so intently at a display he wouldn’t be surprised to see it burst into flames.

“Uh, Cas… what-“ he starts before his eyes follow Cas’ to the underwear wall.

“Its,” Cas begins before looking up and making eye contact with Dean, “my friends.”

And sure enough, right there is a 3-pack of cotton boxer briefs with the faces of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy smiling up at them. Cas said they were his “friends” and Dean can’t help the grin that begins to take over his face. Fuck yeah! They are literally friends with his childhood heroes, the Scooby gang and he remembers how Cas bonded with Shag and Scoob and hugged them with one of the biggest smiles he’d ever seen on the guy’s face. Yeah, he may have killed Hitler, but his best friend saved Shaggy’s _life_ (he guesses – that is if he can really be considered alive in the first place since he is, in fact, a cartoon). That’s pretty freaking awesome!

“You want ‘em?” Dean asks Cas, raising his eyebrows encouragingly.

“I don’t…” he answers slowly. “I don’t change clothing.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “Don’t doesn’t mean can’t. You wanna have a little fun and change it up, go ahead. I won’t tell anyone,” he chuckles.

Cas tilts his head, thinking, “Like you with your lace and satin panties?”

Dean nearly chokes and hisses, “Fucking hell! Yes. Could you maybe announce that a little louder? Christ!”

Nodding slowly, Cas answers, “My apologies, although there is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Jesus, we’re getting them. OK? You don’t wear ‘em I will.” Dean grumbles and grabs that bag of Scooby-Doo underwear and the bag of baby Yoda ones beside it for good measure. Go big or go home, right? Thank god Sam isn’t here for this. He ran across the street to grab takeout while Dean and Cas did the supply run. Dean wouldn’t be able to stand the earnest heart-eyes his brother gets when he looks between Cas and himself when shit like this happens.

Cas watches him shove the bags in the cart just behind the premium motor oil (because Baby deserves some pampering too) and slowly brings his eyes up to Dean’s as a sincere smile paints over his face. And Dean really hopes the heat in his own face isn’t making it as red as it feels (that always makes his damn freckles stand out and he hates it).

“I’d like to see you in them,” Cas answers and dammit, he can’t just say shit like that when they are in public!

Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head affectionately, “You’re a fucking freak, you know that? C’mon, you weirdo.” And he turns and heads towards the checkout, not looking back, but he can feel Cas behind him smiling, the cocky bastard.

But when they get home that night, of course, Dean puts them on before bed and freaking revels in the look on Cas’ face as he craws across the bed and straddles his lap and the soft snort he gets from Cas is worth all the awkward embarrassment from the store earlier. And when Cas flips them both over and he wraps his long legs around his waist, both devolving into a fit of laughter, he never imagined that a stupid pair of cartoon boxer briefs would somehow be just as fun as the pink lace panties hidden in the far corner of his dresser.


End file.
